The Sex is Good (If You Catch My Drift)
by Sarie G. Jazacs
Summary: A lot of the time, sex is the deciding factor in telling if a relationship will be successful. When it comes to Klaus and Caroline, well...they've got that covered. Smut drabble from tumblr. Established relationship. Now with second part!
1. You Broke My Living Room

**A/N: With all the manip'ed Klaroline sexy time gifs on tumblr, I couldn't resist. This is just a smut drabble, just fyi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. They belong to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec, and the CW.**

* * *

Caroline gasped into their heated kiss as Klaus pushed her into the front door. He lifted her up and hiked her tight mini-dress up to her hips, their lips practically fused together. Not wanting to let him take complete control, she shoved him towards the opposite wall in a flash, knocking a couple portraits down around them. She clawed at his shirt, her fingernails getting caught in his necklaces, and finally pulled it over his head, throwing it in a random direction.

He quickly flipped them around into the side table, toppling a few vases down and off of it. They didn't pay attention to the sound of them shattering as Klaus's hands found the top of her dress and he tore at it and her bra, exposing her breasts. Immediately he dove at her chest, licking and sucking at her quickly hardening nipples. Caroline's head flew back and she moaned loudly in pleasure before he moved them to a small table, likely used for his sketches.

Klaus slammed her upon it, pushing the sketches aside carelessly and not giving a damn as his charcoal broke as it fell onto the ground or that unfinished sketches of guess who crinkled underneath her. His mouth found hers once again in a passionate kiss as the table beneath them creaked in protest to the weight being put upon it.

The hybrid groaned as Caroline rammed them both onto one of his couches, the force of which caused it to tumble over its back legs and onto its side, bringing the duo with it. She scrabbled at Klaus's jeans, ripping the belt off and tugging at them. He assisted her from his position above her, and once getting them plus his underwear off, he stripped her of hers by tearing the thin fabric off.

He didn't give her any warning, he knew she liked it rough, so he pried her legs apart and thrusted into her in one swift, brutal move.

Caroline shrieked and bucked her hips, her arms flying around his neck and her legs locking around his waist. He relentlessly pounded her into the carpet, and she moaned and whimpered at the fusion of pain and pleasure as he did so.

She flipped them suddenly, jerking her head back with her messy hair whipping back with her, and she began to ride him hard. She alternated between grinding and raising herself up and down, and he assisted her with his strong hands gripping her hips and pushing her dress up to her waist as he propped his legs up and thrusted his hips upward to meet her.

Soon enough, he sat up, his mouth catching hers as they grinded together, their sounds of sexual ecstasy echoing through the empty mansion. He pulled away for a moment, his eyes golden with dark veins protruding, before he pulled her back in and sank his teeth into the tender flesh of her neck.

Caroline screamed and her own eyes changed as she sunk her own teeth into his shoulder, coming harder than she ever remembered coming. Klaus moaned as the feeling of her drinking from him, added with the taste of her blood and the feel of her clenching around him sent him over the edge with just a few more thrusts.

They moved together with the aftershocks of their orgasms. Klaus released Caroline's neck first, and she quickly followed suit. They faced each other, both panting, and leaned close to join in a deep kiss, tasting one another on their lips.

Caroline hoisted herself up slightly and winced as he fell from her heat. Klaus held her close to his body, her chest touching his, so no room was left between them.

"We seem to have destroyed my living room, love."

She looked around at all the items that had been in their path of destruction and giggled, leaning her head on his naked shoulder, "It's not like you can't afford replacements." She replied flippantly.

Klaus smirked, "It's not replacements I'm worried about, sweetheart…Elijah wanted to come over tomorrow morning. I'm not sure that he'll appreciate our…redecorating skills."

Caroline snorted in response, "Still won't beat the time you came on his favorite suit."

"Hush you."


	2. Good Morning, Love

**Part 2! (; **

* * *

Caroline's eyes fluttered open, and she winced every so slightly as the brightness of the sun filtering through the window caught her eye. Quickly adjusting, she became more aware of where she was. A warm and solid bare chest rose and fell beneath her head, and she glanced up with a smile as she saw Klaus sleeping soundly. He was always so peaceful when he slept, it was such a drastic change from how he sometimes is when awake.

She took in her surroundings. Somehow, during the night, they had moved from the mostly destroyed living room up to his bedroom and into his soft bed. He must've moved them. She smiled at the thought of him carrying her naked body up and down the mansion.

Sighing quietly, she traced his body with a fingertip, making sure to memorize every line of his beautiful and strong body. She traced over the feather tattoo on his left shoulder, smiling at the memory of him telling her what it meant.

_"I got it after our conversation at the Miss Mystic pageant," he admitted to her as she sat upon his lap. He was sketching with one arm around her waist and her head leaning on the shoulder clad with the tattoo. He sighed comfortably as she touched it. "They're hummingbirds."_

_"The last time you thought about being human..."_

_"Mhmm."_

_He put his pencil down on the art table, and stared at his sketch. Caroline looked down as well and saw her face, mirroring the way she had been looking at him just now, plus an added image: a small hummingbird._

_She looked up at him to see him smiling softly, "I would've gotten your face on my shoulder, but apparently some see that as trashy and you are anything but." he murmured, leaning over to kiss her lips gently. He then added with a raised eyebrow, "Plus I don't think you'd appreciate it too much."_

_Caroline laughed lightly and kissed him again, this time leaving it so her forehead rested against his, "I'd get over it."_

She froze as the hybrid hummed quietly in his sleep and shifted just slightly, though he didn't wake. She bit her lip to hold in a giggle as she felt his morning wood against her naked thigh. With a second glance towards Klaus to make sure he was truly asleep, she stealthily shifted downward and ducked her head beneath the bed sheets.

Caroline crept down until she was face to face with his length, which was half hard. She blew a bit of air onto it, pursing her lips as it twitched in interest. Leaning forward, she licked a stripe up from base to tip and blew once again. It twitched again and quickly began hardening to full mast. She heard him make a small 'mm' noise, but his even breathing notified her that he was still very much asleep.

A grin took up her face. This would be fun.

She leaned forward and took the tip into her mouth, gently swirling her tongue around the head. After releasing it, she licked up around the sides, wetting the length, and took the tip back into her mouth, sucking shallowly. She heard him moan softly, but still he didn't wake. She smiled to herself; he must be having one hell of a dream.

As Caroline pulled away, a small trail of spit followed. Wetting her lips, she leant forward once more and sunk down on his length, taking nearly half of it into her mouth.

She felt him jolt in his sleep with a moan, and she looked up just as the sheet was lifted. "Caroline…" he mumbled, his eyes still hooded with sleep. She chuckled around his length, causing him to moan once again and his eyes to flutter.

Now that he was awake, she decided to increase her efforts, alternating between shallow and deep sucks, at one point even taking him deep enough that her nose touched the sparse hair at the base. He groaned at her ministrations, tangling a hand into her bed-mussed hair and cradling her head, guiding her. She moaned at the feeling of him pushing her up and down his length, and she felt his hips twitch at the vibrations.

"Love…oh Caroline…I'm close, darling…" he mumbled, fighting to keep his eyes open so he could continue watching her as he drew near. Knowing that it would be his undoing, she deep-throated him once again, and then slowly drew up, allowing her human teeth to just barely graze his skin.

Klaus's breath hitched, and he groaned loud and long as he came down her throat. Caroline moaned softly as she swallowed his release, milking him of his essence, before releasing his length from her mouth. With one last kiss to his softening length, she let him pull her back up the bed and accepted the deep kiss that he gave her.

"You're going to be the death of me, love," he whispered against her lips, and she smiled at the words.

"But what a way to go." she replied, kissing his lips once more. She glanced at the clock on his nightstand, "Come on, it's almost ten o'clock. Elijah said he would be here at eleven, didn't he?"

Klaus froze.

Fuck.


End file.
